


Yellow Jacket Tango (Bumbleby Week 2020 Day4)

by NezzFoxe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzFoxe/pseuds/NezzFoxe
Summary: A Romance about a Romance. A Love that's Criminal.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: bumbleby





	Yellow Jacket Tango (Bumbleby Week 2020 Day4)

.

** Yellow Jacket Tango **

.

_Love is a Rebellious Bird._

_Just when you think you’ve caught it,_

_They’re already gone._

.

.

…

_There’s something I don’t like about this…_

Blake narrowed her stare at the building across the street. A cold howl of the wind caressed her ears, making them twitch. Atlas weather had a way of chilling the blood, especially on the rooftop Blake perched herself on.

She continued to peer through her binoculars at the target building. The thirty-floor skyscraper was massive. Even so, it was only one of many branch offices belonging to the S.D.C., placing it on the shorter side of its siblings.

_Not liking this at all…_

Blake continued to scrutinize the security’s patrol patterns.

It was the middle of the night, the time where the least employees were in—and the best scenario to avoid collateral damage.

They had the cover of night. The security teams looked bored out of their minds, slow and sluggish gaits. Autonomous droids would activate when the alarm tripped, but this branch had the lowest count. Among the S.D.C. establishments Blake hit over the years, this would be among the easiest.

Still, something egged at her.

“Something’s wrong,” she muttered aloud. “We should call this off.”

“What are you talking about, Blake?”

The one beside her stopped looking through her own binoculars, and turned to her.

“I cased this place for weeks!” Ilia Amitola complained. “I’m not saying it’s going to be a cakewalk, but we mapped the place inside and out. Most of the guards are pushovers, some retired Hunters, few vets. We use the route I planned and no one’ll even know we were there! It’s an easy score!”

“It IS easy. Too easy. That’s the problem.”

“Blaaake~”

“My too-good-to-be-true senses are tingling.”

“You get that from just about everything.”

“Yes. And they’ve never been wrong before.”

Ilia scowled and went back to her binoculars.

“So, it’s a bust then? Sienna really wanted those Dust shipment routes. Not to mention the outfit’s running low on supplies.”

“The risk…might not necessarily outweigh the rewards,” Blake worded uncertainly.

“So, we _are_ doing it?”

Blake let Ilia’s question hang in the air, while she set her binoculars down with a sigh.

The White Fang was hemorrhaging Dust. Their cells were running on bare-bone capacities for a while now with only half magazines stocking their guns. It was only a matter of time before the crime syndicates and other rival organizations realized how weak they actually were. And by then, it would be too late.

Getting the travel plans to the S.D.C. Dust shipments would make them easy prey for the White Fang. It would deal a large blow to the capitalist corporation, while also replenishing their own resources. Two birds, one well-placed bullet. That is, if Blake and Ilia managed to pull this heist off properly.

“— _If we don’t do this, Adam might be the one to bring bread to the table,”_ Ilia mentioned. “And then, Sienna’ll take another bruise.”

“Just one more thing to worry about,” Blake sighed again. “Putting it that way, there’s no choice **but** to go through with this.”

“Relax, Blake. It’ll be fine.”

“…Keep an eye out for anything. Patrol switch-ups, extra security measures, hidden alarms—”

“You know, you’re cute when you worry too much.”

“Ilia.”

“I know, I know~”

“Seriously, nothing about this seems right. I have a bad feeling.”

“Yeah? Well, here’s my counter to that—”

_“—I actually have a good feeling about this.”_

.

X X X X X

.

 _“Still have that good feeling?”_ Blake muttered testily.

“If I had a lien for every ‘I told you so’ quip you threw in my face, Belladonna…” Ilia gritted her teeth, while rapidly tapping the keys on the keyboard.

“You could buy that airship you always wanted.”

In the top floor office, Ilia was busy downloading data from the branch manager’s computer. Alarms were going off on each level. The two thieves could practically hear the herd of foot stomps of every security guard in the building. No doubt androids were also being ejected from their charge stations.

“What was that again about, ‘no one would know we were here’?” Blake asked.

“Yes, keep spitting in my ear. It’s _super_ helpful.”

“What tripped the alarm?”

“They must’ve attached a pull-string alarm on one of the packets I downloaded. Makes sense, considering the sensitive info on here.”

“So they know we have the data?”

“…You think they might switch up the travel schedule?” Ilia paused.

The thought did cross Blake’s mind, but now wasn’t the time to think of the consequences of their actions. Not while they were still in the action itself. Plus, they had prepared all manner of camouflage in case they were caught.

One such precaution involved Blake ransacking the office and spraying graffiti everywhere.

Along the walls, the woman rushed to paint obscene messages and offensive pictures. She did everything she could to make it seem like a case of pure vandalism than an elaborate heist. Whether it would work or not was a small concern.

“Got the data!” Ilia piped up. “ **All** their records, including some fat crypto bank accounts. Chances are they won’t think we did this for the shipping manifests.”

“A chance is enough,” Blake nodded.

_If anything, the classified info that tripped the alarm was something else anyway._

But she didn’t tell Ilia that, only silently putting the finishing touches to her graffiti.

When Ilia finished and joined her, she handed Blake a flash drive and started scanning the walls.

“There’s a lot of weird smileys and boobs,” Ilia commented.

“I’m not very good at this…” Blake admitted.

“And a short vocabulary of bad words.”

“I said, I’m not good at this!”

“I’ve seen more PG+ material at a kindergarten…”

At that moment, a large bang could be heard from the doors. A second later, and all manner of shrapnel exploded inside. Blake swung her sword and sheathe in tandem, cleaving through the harmful debris, while Ilia took safety behind her.

“Make a run for it!” Blake said out loud. “And don’t drop the _thing_! It should be worth a lot on the black market!”

Ilia gave her a small pat on the butt to confirm she heard correctly. Under her partner’s arm was a bag holding an expensive prototype android part. It was yet another layer of camouflage to help hide the true intent of their visit.

With the smoke settling, the pair bolted for the doorway, where a number of spider-like automatons waited to greet them.

Blake and Ilia slid low, between the numerous mechanical legs. The muzzles of their guns unloaded into the armor as much as they could. Some androids, they were able to topple from shooting through the joints. The thieves wall-jumped and grapple-hooked their way past the rest.

Even with the flood of machines clogging the hall, Blake and Ilia proved elusive. Tricking the A.I. into firing on each other was an easy tactic used against machines. The real challenge would be their sentient counterparts.

Blake made sure there weren’t any casualties of life among the mayhem. From the beginning, she observed no people included in the security element. It brought her heart some ease, and made the next phase of their escape easier.

“Change of plans! Give it to me and run decoy!” Blake shouted for any listening systems to pick up. Then, in a quieter voice, “Personnel security should be covering the exits. Blend in and walk out when no one’s looking.”

Ilia grinned in confirmation, before dramatically swooning.

“With this, we’ll have enough money to ride off into the sunset! Just like we always dreamed, right, honey?”

“Uh…Yeah. Sure.”

“Take care, my darling! We will meet again later, or if I die— _WE’LL MEET AGAIN IN DEATH!_ ”

Ilia shoved the bag in Blake’s arms and gave her a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

“Selling _mph!_ A little hard _hrm._ Aren’t we?” Blake eked out quietly.

“Gotta have some fun with it,” Ilia snickered. “See you on the flip.”

The thieves parted ways down the hall and into the stairs.

Ilia would later find a private room, while dodging in-between camera feeds. There, she would change into a security uniform prepared beforehand and slip out. Blake’s escape would be its exact opposite in subtlety.

Playing the part of a vandal, the cat burglar made her getaway as messy as she could. In a sense, she was the real decoy for Ilia. A part better served, since she was the better fighter.

Blake left a trail of carnage in her wake as she descended the building. She was almost two-thirds the way down, when something unexpected happened.

A plume of fire erupted behind her, licking her heels. Blake ducked into a tight roll to catch her momentum and kept running. New waves of panic shot cold sweats through her body.

_No way!_

_They’re trying to blow me up?!_

_Is information on the computer worth destroying half the building?!_

Blake thought about it again.

_I guess, it might._

_Since there’s data here that could burn half of Remnant._

With a grim thought, she pressed on. More explosions erupted around her and ahead. It cut off her exit, forcing Blake to run down a maze of steel hallways. Her shoulders slammed painfully into the corners with each right turn. The detonations that followed never failed to add speed to her step.

_I can’t reach another stairway!_

The explosions were driving her to a corner, practically controlling her course. It was over unless—

_Seven floors from the ground…!_

_I should be able to manage!_

Blake cocked her pistol and fired several rounds into the window ahead. With a jump propelled by the nearest explosion, she tucked her arms and legs together. An intense heat engulfed her back, right before the free, cold night air cooled it.

Blake didn’t have the convenience to enjoy the relief. She was very high up— _and she was in freefall._

The burglar threw the grappling hook of her Gambol Shroud to an any edge she could find. But as if denying such a chance, another explosion blew the anchor point.

_This is going to hurt…!_

Blake reoriented herself as best she could for the rough landing. She knew the ground was coming up, but the wind and heat dried her eyes. When she opened them at the last moment, the concrete tiles of the street stopped right in front of her face.

 _“—And the crowd goes wild! HaaaAAahh~”_ a voice imitated a cheering audience.

Blake realized she had been caught by someone, and turned up to see who it was.

Holding her by her chest and waist was a young woman with blazing blonde hair. Their arms were toned with strong muscle. They also wore a hot leather jacket with gold inlays. And with a debonair grin that postured the height of cockiness, Blake’s rescuer glowed down at her.

“So! I’m guessing you’re…hm?” The stranger set Blake on her feet and tried to read something written on her hand. “You must be…”

_“…Lake Ellabona!”_

.

X X X X X

.

“How’s my damsel-in-distress back there?”

“I am NOT a damsel in distress,” Blake tensed.

“Really? You seemed pretty distressed jumping out of the exploding building.”

Blake’s lip curled in disproval, not being able to come up with a reply.

“And you still look pretty distressed now!”

“Yes, well. We do have over half the Atlas Police Force chasing us!” Blake yelled over the howling winds.

Shortly after the cat burglar’s dramatic escape and the timely catch of her new “friend”, the pair were immediately chased by S.D.C. security and Atlas PD.

Without a second to waste, the pair hopped on the mysterious woman’s awaiting motorcycle. And two minutes into the high-speed chase, a swarm of red and blue sirens was hot on their tail. Not to mention, a number of airships keeping close pursuit.

Blake had half a mind to ditch the stranger and take her chances alone. Not just because she had more faith in her own skills, but because she simply didn’t trust the other.

Though, her newfound partner did possess a skill and handling over the bike. It was possible to outrun the pursuers if Blake stayed with them. As it stood, the decision was fifty-fifty.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Um, this really the time to do introductions?” the driver asked back.

“I don’t know you. And by the way you got my name wrong, you don’t know me.”

“Sorry about that. I’m new to the blind date thing! Promise to remember for our second!”

“Name! Yours! What is it?” Blake demanded.

“Geez…Think you’d be a _little_ more thankful I saved your life,” the mysterious woman shrugged. “It’s **Feng**! Feng Branwen!”

“Feng?”

_Is that really her name?_

“Alright, Feng. Who sent you?” Blake pressed.

“Adam did.”

“Adam?!”

“Yeah. You know, Adam Taurus? Your ex-boyfriend, has horns, kind of a f*ck boi? He hired me for this gig!”

“Why would he do that?!”

“If you have to ask, I think he probably still has a hard-on for you and wanted you to be safe.” Feng did a takeback glance to Blake. “And I can kinda see why.”

“He wants the info I have, doesn’t he?”

“Never mentioned that. Just paid me good lien to do what I’m doing. But if he gave me a better picture to go by…Hehe! I might’ve done this job for free!”

“Eyes on the road, Feng!”

“Got eyes on **both** prizes, babe,” Feng winked through her aviators, and right before having to swerve out of the way of a semi.

Blake shook her head in dismay.

“So, you’re a mercenary?”

“Long and short of it,” Feng replied. “I need to deliver you safe and sound, or I don’t get paid. So no more thinking about ditching me, yeah?”

Blake hid her smile.

_Not as simple as first impressions._

She decided to take her chances with the stranger than risk going it alone.

“I’ll pay you double what Adam’s paying to get me out of here and NOT betray me,” Blake offered.

“I’m not gonna sell you out.”

“And I’ll pay you to make sure you don’t. Deal?”

“Hahaha! You’re a riot, Blake. How about you pay me with a second date, instead?”

“Done!”

Feng flashed a playful grin and Blake thought about playing along with it. She grasped the biker’s hips a bit tighter and pressed her chest into the other’s back.

“Now, stop flirting with me and get us out of this,” Blake blew into Feng’s ear.

“You got it, babe! Don’t worry, I’m a pro!”

Just as Feng said that, a capture net flew overhead. It was about to spread its web over them, when the motorcycle swerved left. The bike leaned so far Feng’s knee scraped the asphalt with Blake’s head nearly doing the same.

When they righted again, Feng kicked the throttle hard to create some distance.

“If you’re a pro, I’m assuming you have an actual plan?!” Blake shouted.

“Yup! Just gotta make it to the—Wuh oh.”

One cop car joined the chase ahead of the road. Whether they planned a direct collision, or would stop at the last second, Feng couldn’t tell. But then again, it wouldn’t matter. In the face of the oncoming vehicle with a reinforced bumper, Feng let go of the handlebars and banged her gauntlets together with glee.

Out from her straight-right fist, came a violent bang. The police car’s front nose was punched through, causing its body to flip forward.

Just as it was about to land on the motorcycle, Feng threw a left uppercut to the car’s roof. The force blasted it into the air, leaving it to crash in the midst of the other pursuing cars behind.

“Pretty good, huh?!”

“You’re trying _way_ too hard,” Blake rolled her eyes.

_But it is a little cute._

“The hard-to-impress type. Wouldn’t have figured,” Feng shrugged.

“Maybe let me do the heavy-lifting, while you drive. Or else this is going to take even longer than it already has.”

“The REALLY hard-to-impress type.”

“Or maybe, I’m the one who wants to do the impressing,” Blake grinned leadingly.

She hopped her feet onto the seat. Balancing herself into standing straight, her hair flew about in the speeding winds.

For a moment, Blake opened herself to the rushing world around her. Time slowed to a crawl. She adapted to the sense of balance needed for the rumbling bike, plus the violent turbulence. The chill atmosphere made her senses crisp, while clearing her thoughts. And it was then, she felt a sort of freedom that was rare. A sort of oblivion she wasn’t used to enjoying.

“ _Whew_ …”

And with a quick flick of her wrist, Blake sent the strap of her Gambol Shroud flying. Its hook slashed into the tires of nearby police cars. She whipped it around again, singing through the air. It swung like a cat’s impish tail, before striking at its next prey.

The sounds of more screeching tires and crunching metal resounded through the night. Blake’s skill was masterful to watch, and her technique, just as graceful. It made Feng’s mouth hang open with a silent “whoa”.

_Hot…_

_Gal can really handle herself._

“Impressed?” Blake asked with a knowing smirk.

“Can you pick my jaw off the ground while you’re at it?”

“Feng.”

“Mhmm.”

“Feng?”

“Yeah, beautiful?”

“FENG! Up ahead!” Blake pointed in panic.

“I’m still enjoying this view right now.”

“ **THE EDGE!”**

Feng laughed as she turned the accelerator harder.

“Hey, Blake. Do you trust me?”

“WHAT?!”

Blake was about to jump off the bike, which was heading right for the cliff. It was the end of Atlas’ floating isle. She could only think Feng was suicidal, but the biker’s confident laughter dissuaded such thoughts…partly.

“HANG ON TIGHT!” Feng shouted.

Missing her chance to escape, Blake was pulled down into her seat by the other. No choice left, but to hang onto the driver for dear life.

Then, a sudden sensation of nothingness hit. Silence dwarfed all sound. Blake could no longer feel the tumbling tires running on concrete and knew they were turning on nothing but air.

It was like a lucid dream. And after what felt like the breath being sucked out of her lungs, gravity pulled their bike into a nosedive.

_This is it!_

_I’m going to die!_

_I’m really going to die!!_

_All because of this crazy idiot I just met!!!_

Blake’s life flashed before her eyes. Memories of her family, her past mistakes, everything leading to this point. And just when she was about to imagine what future she would have if events unfolded differently— _an abrupt landing made her jump in her seat._

“Blake…?! You good?!” Feng asked her painfully.

“…?!”

“You know, people usually reserving _biting_ for the third date…!”

Blake hadn’t realized it during the fall, but she’d been unconsciously biting Feng’s shoulder out of pure stress. Her nails were also digging into the driver’s ribs, which explained why the other was wincing so much.

Blake released herself.

“How are we—ALIVE?!” she couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

When Blake looked down, there was nothing but empty skies and the city of Mantle below. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her. It looked like they were flying.

But on closer inspection, she saw something almost just as amazing. Their motorcycle was riding on one of the steel tethers connecting Atlas to Mantle. The wire was about the same width as the bike’s tires, but they were still driving on it, as if it were a regular road.

“Custom magnets in the wheels!” Feng answered Blake’s question for her. “Girls scout’s motto, am I right?”

“Ye-yeah. Nifty trick,” she tried to play it cool.

“Good news, we got rid of the car problems!”

“Bad news, we still have the airship problem!”

As if on Blake’s cue, two police airships flanked the sides of their motorcycle. The roar of their wing jets was almost deafening up close.

“Good news! There’s only four of ‘em!” Feng tried to lighten the predicament.

“Bad news! We can’t outmaneuver them in this situation,” Blake poured cold water on her partner’s spirits.

“Y’know, it doesn’t hurt to have the glass half full sometimes.”

“They’re coming on our right!”

The airship on their right leaned close trying to ram them with their wing. Blake and Feng responded appropriately—with a barrage of haymakers and a blinding combo of blades.

Violet waves and explosions rung out. Their attacks combined, were able to penetrate the armor plating through to the turbines. With one of its wings disabled, the airship was quickly losing speed. Even when it was falling back, Blake and Feng continued unloading their frustration on it, getting a little overzealous in their wanton destruction.

Seeing what happened to its counterpart, the police ship on the left began to drift away, but the urge of caution did not go unnoticed by the pair.

“Blake!” Feng called.

“I know!”

Blake lassoed the wing of the airship with her grappling hook. Together, she and Feng pulled the craft close, but struggled to keep it.

“Can you hold it for a sec?!” Feng asked.

“Maybe?!”

Without waiting to make sure, the other leapt from the motorcycle. Midway through Feng’s leap, she cranked her torso to its farthest fulcrum. Her hair torched gold and a crimson light trailed her irises.

“RAAAHHH!!!”

With a dragon’s roar, Feng delivered a full-weight smash that bodied the airship across the night.

After firing a few rounds from her gauntlets, she came just short of returning to the bike. But a helping hand from Blake caught her at the last instant, and pulled her back on.

“That was _so_ reckless!” Blake scolded.

“I knew you’d catch me.”

“You did NOT.”

“I trusted you would.”

“How can you still find some way to flirt with me like this?”

“It’s part of my charm.”

Feng took her place back in the driver’s seat. The remaining two airships were still in pursuit, but kept a healthy distance. That was when their hatches opened to reveal missiles inside.

“HANG ON TIGHTER, BLAKE!” Feng shouted.

As the airships fired on them, the motorcycle spun around the steel coil its tires clung to. Blake whipped her strap out once more, making a cyclone of slashes to cleave oncoming ordinance.

There was a pause, as the airships loaded their next round of munitions. At the same time, Blake and Feng stopped spinning.

“Looks like they don’t care about breaking the wire anymore,” Feng clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Blake, you gotta take ‘em out before they reload!”

“I’m trying!”

The woman lashed her blade to its farthest reach, but even when it made contact, it only left shallow grooves on the ships’ hulls.

“I can’t do it!” Blake shook her head. “It’s not enough—" Then, her eyes widened with an idea. “Hey, how much do you trust me?”

“Awkward question to ask right now?”

“… … …”

“That’s freaking insane!” Feng almost screamed. “Let’s do it!”

Blake instinctively smiled, somehow knowing her partner was going to respond in that exact way.

Without hesitation, Feng emptied her gauntlets and loaded a fresh clip of rounds. She wrapped the end of Blake’s strap around her arm and jump down from the bike. Once she hit the lowest point, she started firing off shells to generate movement. Blake anchored her legs on the bike and directed her partner’s momentum.

Feng swung back, then forward with in a huge pendulum motion. By the time she reached the front, she was accelerating like a rocket. Blake was releasing more slack for distance. And when Feng was flying over the top, the woman catapulted towards the first airship.

Missiles were reloaded, and fired when ready. Conflagration covered the incoming bogey in a cloud of brimstone. But to the pilot’s dismay a raging figure soared through the storm—more powerful and vengeful than before.

The gold shooting star crashed through the airship, putting it out of commission like the others.

Blake was still anchoring their combo with all her might. Her shoulders felt like they were going to be torn off, but she willed herself through the pain.

“One…MORE…!”

Swinging Feng back around, she could hear the mad whoop of her partner on the return orbit. The wailing joy was practically infectious, as Blake let out her own battlecry.

The fiery ball and chain was sent wrecking into the last airship with firework fanfare. More stars shined in the sky, as the partners finished their combo.

When Feng returned to the bike, the two immediately high-fived.

“So…?!” Feng panted tiredly. “How about it? Best first date ever…?!”

“Definitely…one of the most memorable…!” Blake answered with the same out of breathness.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had a mission so tiring, so messy, so improvised…

Or so thrilling.

The bright woman in front of her practically bathed her in so much heat, she couldn’t feel the cold weather anymore.

In her opposite, Feng gazed into Blake’s face, so drenched in sweat that strands of black hair stuck to it. She could only think the other was the most beautiful person on the planet.

The once more darkened night and the bare moon shining above created a certain mood. Even the rumbling of the bike seemed to quiet with the atmosphere’s allure.

With their hands cupped in each other,

_The two shared a deep and passionate kiss that lasted almost the whole ride down._

.

X X X X X

.

“How is it looking out there?” Blake asked.

Feng flicked the window blinds closed.

“Clear down the road,” the other answered. “Nobody’ll find us here.”

“If you say so…”

Blake took a slow look around the dreary apartment. Despite how run down it was, the furniture was kept clean. A good bed was vital for any living space no matter how temporary. The place lacked a lot of amenities, but it made for a good safehouse. Although, its ration supply could’ve used more filling out.

She watched Feng raid the kitchen cupboards and start boiling water for two instant ramen bowls. There was also a couple cans of foods and eggs set nearby. Blake was more than a little curious about her would-be rescuer, but more immediate matters needed addressing.

“So, what happens now?” she asked.

“Mmm~,” Feng hummed, while cooking. “I think the basic plan goes: we wait for the heat to die down, then we get the hell out of the city, yeah?”

“That part’s a given. I meant the completion of your job.”

“…I think Adam wanted me to bring you to him, but the most important bit was keeping you alive.”

“That’s vague.”

“He didn’t read me the exact latitudes of the job, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 _Suspicious,_ Blake thought. _Although, Adam **does** act more before thinking._

She continued to watch Feng cheerfully mix noodles with extra ingredients.

_But it’s strange he sent someone completely unaffiliated with us, no matter how I think about it._

_Something’s not adding up._

_And then, there were the explosions from the branch office…_

Feng waltzed over with their food, and set it on the small dining table.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but hey. Sprinkle some sardines, a few well-picked condiments—and _schmabam!_ ” Feng kissed her fingertips. “Instant gourmet!”

“Haha. You’re funny,” Blake chuckled lightly.

“Not ‘cool’ or ‘romantic’?”

“Most definitely not.”

“Ouch. Beer?” Feng untwisted the cap for her bottle.

“I’m good. Rather keep a clear head.”

“Dunno for what. We’re stuck playing the waiting game until the clock runs out on the APB.”

“I didn’t peg you for the patient type.”

“Only cause,” Feng threw her a smoldering stare, “I can think of a _few_ things we can do to occupy the time.”

“…I hope you don’t have the wrong idea.”

“About what?”

“About what actually happened when we—”

“Made out?”

“When we _kissed_ …” Blake clarified. “Once. **Because** we were swept up in the moment and running high on adrenaline.”

“Oh, come on! You can play it cool all you like, but you can’t deny it.” Feng pointed between herself and Blake. “There’s a chemistry here. I feel it. And that kiss? Just let us know what we both already know.”

“I definitely **knew** you were full of yourself right away.”

“ _Until_ I showed I don’t just talk the talk, but also walk the walk, right?”

Blake raised a careful brow.

“…There might be some truth to that.”

“And I’ll admit, I basically played up the knight in shining armor routine pretty hard— **at first**.”

“Did you?”

“But this. This is real. True styles.” Feng opened toppings on her ramen.

“Hm…” Blake broke a packet of seaweed flakes over hers, following the other’s suit. “ _Real_ , hm? Are you ready to tell me Feng’s not actually your name?”

Feng blinked. “How about…after we finish our dinner, we see where the rest of the night takes us. And I tell you if Feng’s my real name or not? Deal?”

Blake shrugged.

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice then. And on second thought, I think I will have that beer.”

“You got it.”

When Feng went to grab another bottle from the fridge, Blake switched her ramen with Feng’s.

“So!” the other returned. With a quick motion, they snapped the cap off the beer and placed it in front of her. “What the hell were you doing breaking into the S.D.C. anyway? You know they’re under new management now, right?”

“I’m aware,” Blake answered shortly.

“Getting out easy and clean might’ve worked with the old guard. But the new CEO? You don’t wanna get on her bad side. Heard rumors she’s got sort of a ruthless streak.”

“I am not afraid of **Weiss Schnee**.”

“I can see that,” Feng imagined. “Real feisty ‘corporate princess vs. mafia princess’ grudge match.”

“The White Fang _isn’t_ a mafia.” Blake corrected, before casting her eyes down. A small somberness surfaced on her expression. “At least, it didn’t start out that way…”

“Still trying to make a difference in the world?” Feng slurped her noodles. “Make Remnant a better place for Faunus. Pretty noble.”

“Pretty ‘ _naive’_ , you mean?”

“Nah. I meant what I said, Blake.” Feng shed her playful persona to reach over and scratch Blake’s ear affectionately. “If you were naive, you wouldn’t be so strong.”

“……Does that charm work on every girl?”

“None of the smart ones.”

“Hmph.”

Blake continued to slurp her noodles. She was probably blushing a little, but it would’ve been impossible to hide. The beer certainly didn’t make it any easier.

_I can’t get caught in her pace._

_She acts like she’s wrapped around **my** finger, but she’s shown to be sharper than that._

_I can’t underestimate her._

…

“I broke into that S.D.C. office because it had something I needed,” Blake started. “Something that will help our people’s cause.”

“Money?”

“I guess that would be the first thing to come to a mercenary’s mind.”

“Money can help with a lot of causes.”

She threw Feng a crooked look.

“How about yourself?” Blake asked. “What lead you to the career of hired soldier?”

“Mmm. Same story as most ex-Huntresses, I bet,” Feng shrugged her shoulders. “Did some work for the good guys for a while. Then, found out the other side pays better.”

“How noble.”

“Not compared to championing equality for all Faunus, but then again, I doubt much does!”

“Hehe!” Blake giggled. “It’s not as grand as you make it sound.”

“Sure.”

“…You were a Huntress?”

“Once upon a time…a long while ago.” Feng became solemn for a moment. “Still am, technically. But I work for the highest bidder, and that’s usually the bad guys.”

“Hm. Maybe, I should hire you to work for me full-time? Fight for a good cause again?”

“I’d be down for that. Working for a boss like you?”

“I don’t have a lot of money.”

“I think I could make an exception, accept **different** forms of payment in your case.”

Feng leaned close, but Blake drew back. Then, she breathed an exasperated sigh.

“I _do not_ know what to make of you, Feng Branwen…”

“You can make of me all you—huh?” Feng’s vision suddenly began to swirl.

“I don’t know what to make of you yet. But I **will**.”

“I…” the other shook her head, but the drug was taking effect. “I don’t feel so…”

Feng collapsed with a heavy thud…

…

…

“Hrmm…”

Feng blinked her eyes open. Slowly, the room came into view.

There was a definite blank in her memories. And for whatever reason, she was now strapped naked to the apartment bed.

She tugged on her wrists to no avail. Her gauntlets had been stripped off with her clothes. A thin blanket was the only thing covering her body.

“Blake?”

Feng watched the familiar woman standing at the foot of the bed. In her hand was the vial of a certain knockout drug. A drug she’d slipped into Blake’s ramen.

_She must’ve switched them, when I wasn’t paying attention._

_Damn, she’s good._

“Awake now, are we?” Blake greeted with a smug look on her face.

“Did we, maybe, consummate this thing, and I didn’t remember?” Feng asked innocently. “Cause if so, I’d like to put in a request for a second round.”

Blake turned her nose with a snide and ignored the question.

“Don’t get any strange ideas—”

“Too late!”

“—I had to make sure you were thoroughly unarmed and search your belongings while I was at it. And look what I found sown into the lining of your jacket?”

“My jacket! That was my favorite jacket! Where—!” Feng gasped at the slightly torn jacket sitting on the nearby chair. “You monster…”

“Oh, don’t worry. In fact, I’m thinking of sowing it back up and keeping it.” Blake walked over and slipped the leather jacket on herself.

“Looks nice on you…”

“Thanks, **_Yang_**.”

Blake’s last word contained a certain menacing bite. Between her fingers, she showed the ID card that was hidden in Yang’s jacket.

“………Sh*t,” Yang cursed.

“Yang Xiao Long. Mercenary, but also more notoriously known _bounty hunter_. Very interesting.” Blake’s pupils thinned to feral slits.

“Uh…I’ve been framed? Hehe!”

Yang’s dry chuckle died quickly under Blake’s glare.

“……How’d you know?”

“I was suspicious from the beginning,” Blake answered. “Your timing was a little too convenient, waiting outside the S.D.C. office. Right when I was jumping out, you were just waiting there to catch me?”

“Usually people are just grateful I’m there to save them.”

“The explosive security measures were also too suspect. While I was trying to escape the building, the detonation charges basically guided me _right_ to you.”

“Objection! Circumstantial evidence!”

“Right. And there’s also the way the Dust smelled.”

“The wha.”

Blake produced Yang’s gauntlets as her evidence.

“S.D.C. standard Dust smells different. Plain, sterile, malleable. But yours? The Dust you used to load your bombs?” She gave the barrel of Yang’s Ember Celica a whiff, before tossing it aside. “Smells volatile, wild, flamboyant…of a big personality on an ego trip.”

“Ouchies.”

“No one to blame but yourself, Yang. I even offered to pay you **not** to betray me, remember?” There was a slight sadness lingering Blake’s tone. “How high is my bounty?”

“It’s…pretty steep. Not gonna lie.”

“Too bad. Looks like you’re not getting paid.”

“…I wasn’t planning to.”

“Oh?”

“You’re right about me trying to catch you. But…” Yang locked eyes with her. “I changed my mind about turning you in. I _was_ going to drug you, but only until I had time to sort things out. Then, we would’ve—”

“Run away together?” Blake scoffed. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that?”

“No. You’re too smart to.”

“Then, why?”

Yang exhaled a long contented sigh.

“I just wanted to say the truth, before you snuffed me out. That’s all.”

The sharp ring of Blake drawing her sword pierced the atmosphere. Gambol Shroud’s edge played along Yang’s neck with a violet sheen. Still, the other showed no fear in the face of imminent death.

“You know I can’t believe a single word you say,” Blake said in monotone. “Everything’s been a lie the second we met, and even set up before that.”

“Not all of it, but you’re right. You’re right, Blake.”

“…”

“Welp! Getting done in by a hottie like you isn’t so bad! Definitely worser ways to go .”

“…”

“Just take good care of my jacket, will ya?” Yang grinned. “Oh! And also, maybe take Bumblebee for one last wash and a ride, before sending her to the scrapyard?”

Blake stared hard at the woman, who was at her complete disposal. Tensions were heavy, and any sign would’ve led her to painting the room with Yang’s blood…

Still, something checked the motion.

Blake withdrew her sword into its sheath.

“You’re…not going to kill me?” Yang asked, after a time.

“No.”

“Can I ask why?”

Blake took a moment to sniff her new jacket.

“It’ll be a better memory knowing you’re still alive.”

“How do you know I won’t come after you?”

“I’ll kill you if we meet again, Yang. And there’s not enough money in Remnant to worth risking your life twice. You’ll find an easier job next time that probably pays just as much. It’s how you mercenaries are.”

“And if I told you it wasn’t about the money? If I chased you for _other_ reasons?”

“Is flirting with me worth risking your life?” Blake asked in disbelief.

“If it’s worth the gamble.”

“Then you’re dumber than I thought.”

“Doesn’t that come with the territory of falling in love?”

Blake opened her mouth to reply, but immediately shut it when she wasn’t sure of the answer. Something in Yang’s stare stopped the next callous remark in its tracks. An honesty in those fiery red eyes.

Likewise, Yang saw something flit Blake’s expression. An amalgam of different things. A vulnerability. A checking of herself. And also… **a desire** _._

“We won’t meet again, Yang,” Blake said with finality.

“Wouldn’t bet too much on those odds.”

Blake took a draught of the knockout drug, leaned down, and planted her lips across Yang’s. Even knowing what it meant, Yang drank Blake’s kiss thirstily.

And then, her conscious shortly faded _._

_Nothing but the soft sensation on her lips to drift away to._

.

X X X X X

.

“Hm…”

In the haphazard ruins of the S.D.C.’s branch office, a woman observed the mess with an authoritative stance.

Her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Spine, straight with military discipline. Her free-flowing silver hair was the trademark of her family’s proud legacy.

“— _Ms. Schnee,”_ a security officer came to report. “We have a list of things the delinquents stole, as well as damages to the property.”

Weiss Schnee took the tablet, scrutinizing the details with an icy cold glare.

“They were no delinquents. This was a professional job.”

“Ma’am?”

“Do you have the list of newly hired personnel?”

“Oh, uh! Yes, ma’am. It’s on a different tab.”

Weiss tapped on the tablet to bring up a list of profiles. She scrolled down the countless faces, before stopping at one entry in particular.

“Her. This one,” she showed the security guard. “Who is she?”

“Oh, she, uh, started two days ago.”

“She planted bombs all over my building.”

“What? Wait a second…”

Ignoring her employee’s confusion, Weiss continued to walk the crime scene.

It was possible the thieves didn’t know what they stole. She specifically hid sensitive data in this no-name branch office, under tons of encryptions made to look like redundant logistics. If anything looked worth stealing, it would’ve been the bank account records or the shipment manifests.

But on the off-chance they were after the data’s **true** worth…

_The Maidens’ locations._

Weiss wrinkled her brow at the thought.

Just then, the person she was waiting for arrived.

“You’re late.”

 _“—I’m here, aren’t I?”_ the other scowled back.

Before Weiss, was a younger woman wearing a billowing crimson cloak with the same colored highlights in her hair.

“Someone made a mess,” Ruby Rose chuckled lightly. She was about to take a drink from her flask, when it was deftly snatched away.

“They did, and they had help.” Weiss thrust the tablet into the other’s hands instead. “Whether the help came from _her_ or not, she has something to do with this.”

Ruby frowned at the profile displayed on the screen.

“‘Yin Jiao Bong’?” she read.

“Obviously, an alias.”

“A bad one. _This_ passed your security checks?”

Weiss paid a side-glare to the nearby security officer, who became downcast.

When Weiss turned back to Ruby, she crossed her arms.

“She’s your sister.”

“ **Step** sister,” Ruby corrected.

“I want her brought to me— _alive._ ”

“……What’s this pay? Yang’s not an easy Hunt.”

Weiss rapidly tapped on her scroll, and a moment later, a notification rung on Ruby’s. The red-hooded Huntress didn’t even have to haggle the price because the lien paid up front was so high.

“Half now, half when you deliver Yang Xiao Long to me,” Weiss ordered, handing the woman’s flask back in the same motion. “Now, go.”

The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company strode past Ruby, and to her next order of business.

Ruby could only sigh, pulling her hood over her head.

She took a generous swig from her flask.

“Yang…”

_“…What did you f*** up this time?”_

.

X X X X X

.

**“What did you f*** up this time?”**

“Well…”

When Yang woke, the edges of two katanas were pressed against her neck. One of them, belonged to a White Fang executive named Adam Taurus. The other, belonged to another executive by the name of Raven Branwen.

“Well?” the older woman pressed. “I’m waiting.”

“She…pulled one over me,” Yang admitted. “Blake Belladonna got away.”

“Mhmm…”

Yang could practically feel her mother’s eyes burning holes in her, through the slit of their helmet visor. And it was easy to understand why.

Raven sheathed her sword and turned to Adam.

“Go. I’ll have a word with her.”

The swordsman didn’t move.

“Adam.”

He snarled angrily, about to kill Yang anyway.

“Adam!” Raven yelled. “Leave. Now.”

Adam paused his motion. He knew if he continued, Raven would likely kill him before he could release his anger, or at least, immediately after.

He sheathed his sword eventually, making his way out of the apartment. The loud stomping of his boots could still be heard through the thin walls for a while.

Once they were sure they were alone, Raven removed her helmet.

“Had fun last night?” she questioned.

“Oh, yeah. The best. Can’t you tell?”

Raven glowered at her naked daughter tied helplessly to the bed.

“You didn’t actually sleep with the Belladonna girl, did you?”

“…No. She plays _really_ hard to get.”

“Yang, I believe I stressed how important it was that I get my hands on Ghira’s daughter.”

“Yeah, I know, mom. You need Blake to swing the peace-loving faction of the White Fang in yours and Adam’s camp to push Sienna out. I remember.”

“You also remember what the price of failing me is?”

Yang gulped, then firmly nodded.

The speed of Raven’s sword moved faster than the eye could catch.

Yang’s arms fell sorely to her sides. She massaged her wrists, where the bindings were cut.

“Get me Blake Belladonna,” Raven ordered. “You won’t get a third chance.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Yang answered absentmindedly, while getting dressed.

She stopped, when she remembered her jacket was gone. The woman let out a long, anguished sigh.

…

Then, the barest of smiles broke her lips.

_Told you I’d come after you, Blake._

.

X X X X X

.

On the roof of a smuggler’s airship, a lone woman leaned her arms on the guardrails.

There was nothing but blue skies as far as the eye could see. Fluffy clouds sculpted the white landscape around, and the bright sun bathed everything underneath it in warmth.

A comforting breeze caressed the passenger, prompting her to brace her leather jacket closer.

The scent of its previous owner touched Blake’s nose, and made her smile.

“Yang Xiao long…” A small laughter escaped her. “I doubt she’ll come after me. But if she still tried—”

Blake inhaled air deep into her lungs.

_“Hey, Yang! Catch me, if you can!”_

.

.

.

.

** NOTE **

This is the end of the one-shot, BUT if you’re looking for more, or at least an extension of this—I wrote something for Whiterose Week also. Same universe, titled: _Huntress Moon’s Sonata_.

And, if you liked this and wanted something more lengthy, try checking out _ENMY: Team Enemy_.

Share, comment, like, whatever.

Thank you for reading and giving your support!

-NezzFoxe


End file.
